


网恋到雷神

by FairLight4U



Series: 全员网恋/副业 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairLight4U/pseuds/FairLight4U
Summary: God of Thunder? No.God of Cosplay? Yes.
Relationships: Thor/Original Female Character(s), Thor/Reader
Series: 全员网恋/副业 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620937





	网恋到雷神

[God of Thunder发来一条消息]

[I'm bored.]

[那我们结婚吧。]

[？]

[你又输了！！]

[😶还是老样子？]

[对！我准备好了，你快点！]

[God of Thunder发来一张图片]

我点开照片，虽然看不见脸，但精神的警察制服和两条大长腿就已经足够刺激我脆弱的小心脏了。

右键，保存，放入[警察]相册。

这是一款名为“I'm Bored”的交友软件，专门为我这种生活单调又容易无聊的人提供交友的机会。

用户首次注册时，需要回答两套问题，以便让系统分析用户本身的性格，以及用户可能喜欢的性格，之后系统会自动为用户推荐一些匹配的用户，并附上他们的照片和简介，以及其他用户对他们的评价。

如果你觉得感兴趣，只需要点击“√”，系统就会自动发送“I'm bored”的消息给对方，之后你需要做的就是等待对方看到你的交友申请和简介，如果对方也对你有兴趣，之后就可以自动联系啦！

至于这款软件是谁设计的……

别问，问就是托尼·斯塔克。

我和索尔就是在这个软件上认识的。

我，作为一个资深社恐人士，每天学校和公寓两点一线，碰到朋友邀约都是“你们去吧，我已经和枕头约了”，然后回家坐在电脑前长吁短叹，人生如此无聊，我该如何是好。

所以这款软件推出的第二天，我就成为了它第100342位注册用户。

软件推出一个多月以后，我看到新闻上说它极有可能取代Tinder成为新时代交友软件的代名词，但也有不少人说，I'm Bored不过是同一拨人换个地方继续约P的平台而已。

而我，作为一个怂瓜，从来不敢线下见面。每次和网友聊到兴起继而被约，我都会借口已经有约然后迅速删掉对方的联系方式。

没办法，怂。

网友奔现见光死，难道不是互联网时代人所公知的铁律吗？

所以，使用这款软件4个月了，我也只敢找一找帅哥猛男的照片悄悄保存，然后想尽办法多套几张美照，紧接着双删跑路。

而索尔，就是我搜寻到的第N+1个对象。

注意到他其实完全是意外，按照系统的性格分析，我们是万万不会匹配到对方的。但是系统毕竟不是万能的，I'm Bored最好的功能之一就是允许用户自由添加自己想添加的人，我最好的朋友杰西卡就是通过这个功能成功约到了她暗恋已久的校草。

她约会成功的前一天，我在她的匹配列表里发现了索尔。

头像和相册都简单至极：警察制服。

不露脸，白色背景墙，唯一可辨识的就是他的一双大长腿了。

杰西卡说，索尔的资料简单得可以，以至于她匹配到后完全没有聊天的欲望。

而我就不一样了。

“把他ID copy and paste给我。”

“？？没露脸你都能看上啊？？”

“哎呀你给我就行啦。”

我怎么能是肤浅的看脸的人呐？

我也要看身材的呀。

添加索尔之后，我立刻发了“I'm bored”过去，然而一连几天没有回复，我想他大概是对我没什么兴趣。

一周之后，在我已经忘了这个昵称为God of Thunder的人是谁的时候，他回复了。

[God of Thunder发来一条消息]

手机屏幕上弹出提示的时候我正在上课。

[God of Thunder发来一条消息]

[God of Thunder发来一条消息]

……

还有二十分钟就下课了，忍住！

[God of Thunder发来一条消息]

……

我拿着手机跑进了洗手间。

打开软件，查看消息。

[I'm bored.]

[抱歉]

[上周没看手机]

[我是索尔]

索尔？奇怪的名字。

不过管他呢，真实身份与我无关，反正也不会发展到线下。

[Hi，没关系，不无聊的时候没有人会登录这个软件不是吗？]

[是吧，之前有些忙。]

[我看你的相册都没有露脸，为什么呀？]

[这个，嗯……一个朋友让我最好不要露脸。怎么了吗？]

[没，只是好奇。]

[你怎么会找到我的？]

[我的一个朋友匹配到了你，我刚好看见了你的照片。]

[你是警察吗？]

[呃这个……差不多吧。]

[酷！]

[你匹配到的对象多吗？]

[不多，我才注册不久]

[你是第一个和我在这个软件上聊天的]

我坐在马桶上和索尔有一搭没一搭的聊着，直到听见一群人大声说着话走进来，才意识到已经下课了。

我匆忙和索尔说了句再见，假装冲了水走出洗手间，回到教室拿上背包往公寓走。

索尔在我打开电视坐在沙发上的那一秒发来了消息。

[I'm bored.]

[我们十分钟前刚聊过]

[嗯……只是想确定你安全到家了。]

可爱。

[不如我们玩个游戏吧]

[嗯？]

[以后只要对方发出I'm bored的消息，就要在十秒钟之内想出一个能让对方不再无聊而且相当震惊的打发无聊的方式，收到挑战的人必须接受并且在完成之后拍照发给对方，谁先让对方无法接下去，谁就赢了。] 

[好]

[I'm bored]

[拍一张新的头像照片，要穿警服。]

五分钟后，索尔换了头像。

[👍]

那天我和索尔聊到晚上十一点才罢休，虽然作为资深社恐人士，找话题对我来说依然很艰难，但面对索尔那样阳光坦率的男孩子，谁能狠下心说“不聊了拜拜”呢？

哦，除了放学时候的我。

再之后，我们几乎每天都会聊天。虽然先发出“I'm bored”的几率差不多，游戏也一直没有间断，但多数情况下他只会让我做一些简单的挑战，比如画出我想象中他的样子，或者给他唱三十秒的歌。

而我就更简单了。

警服自拍。

从无例外。

以至于后来某次他发完自拍后问我，是不是想当警察。

[就是喜欢。]

[喜欢什么？]

[嗯……反正不是喜欢你😏😉]

又过了一段时间，索尔突然变得忙了起来，有时我发出I'm bored的聊天邀请后，他要过一周甚至更久才会回复我。

更可怕的是，后来有一张他发给我的自拍里，胳膊上竟然有一道很长的刀疤。

[你干什么去了？]

我怕直接问刀疤会让他不开心。

[没什么，工作]

[当警察好危险……]要不换个工作？

[我想见你]

[嗯？？这么突然？]

又没了回复。

三天后。

[I'm bored]

[那我们结婚吧]这个玩笑我曾经和他开过一次，当时他好像吓得不轻，只回复了我一个“？”。

三分钟后。

[好]

？？？？？我不是认真的！！

[我去找你]

？？？？？我只是开玩笑！！

[你不知道我的地址！]

没有回复。

之后的半个月，我经常忍不住上课的时候打开软件查看消息，可除了几个偶尔聊天的匹配者，完全没有索尔的消息。

他说来找我？什么时候？怎么来？去哪里找我？他不可能有我的地址。

结果当晚睡觉前，我的公寓门铃突然响了。

我惊。

我为数不多的几个朋友都住得很远，没事不会来找我，就算来找我也一定会提前打招呼。

更何况已经快12点了，虽然明天是礼拜天，可谁会在晚上12点敲别人家的门？

我从猫眼里往外看了看，但楼道里黑咕隆咚的，看不清脸。

“谁啊？”

“索尔。”

？？？？？

不可能！他不可能有我的地址！

可是……除了杰西卡没有人知道我和他聊天，更何况他的ID是God of Thunder，并不是他的真名啊？

难道……

我去卧室拿了根棒球棍，小心翼翼的打开了门。

一个高个子顺势把房门拉得更开，钻了进来。

我一米六五的身高竟然感觉到了窒息的压迫感。

这个体型……棒球棍恐怕不够用啊。

他倒是像没发现我的警惕一般，站在门口自然地脱了鞋，瞅了瞅我的客厅。

“你……”

他低头看我：“拿棒球棍做什么？要去打球吗？……这个时候？”

你还知道这个时候已经很晚了哈？！

“你怎么找到我的地址的？”我确定我注册的时候并没有输入真实地址。

索尔挠了挠后脑勺：“一个朋友帮我找到的。”

“谁？”

“你不认识的。”

那不就更可疑了？？？

“怎么证明你是索尔？”

“呐。”他打开手机点了两下，把I'm Bored的主页递给了我。

OK，其实刚进门的时候我就认出他胳膊上的刀疤和那两条大长腿了。不过为了保险起见，还是谨慎一点比较好。

毕竟第一次“被线下见面”，还被对方查到了地址，听起来就很惊悚好嘛？

更何况，对方还是个身材绝佳颜值超赞的帅哥，而我却穿着米老鼠睡衣头发乱得像个鸡窝……

“你来找我有事吗？不能线上说？”非得让我见光死？！

索尔低头看我，认真道：“不能。”

🙄

索尔拉着我坐到沙发上，给我讲了一大段话。

总结起来很简单。

一，他不是警察。

二，他也不是人。（不是骂人的意思！）

三，他的刀疤是之前和外星人打架不小心留下的。

四，受伤的那一瞬间他想起我了。

五，他单身。

“索尔……”我打断他。

“嗯。”他乖乖的停了下来，眼神认真地看着我，像每天到楼下迎接小主人回家的那只金毛。

“……你当我是傻子吧？”

“没有！”

他急着要解释，但我猜再解释也还是刚才那一套。

算了算了，虽然他刚刚说的这番话不怎么像回事，但是认识这么久了，这个人应该还是可以相信的。

更何况，傻子帅哥不是更好？

“行啦，我总结了一下，你刚才说了那么多，重点其实是你单身吧？”

索尔抿嘴憨笑了一下。

“恭喜你，我也是。还有什么要补充的？”

“我不是警察，你不介意吧？”

“？？我也没说喜欢警察啊？”

“？？可是你……”

“我喜欢制服而已，”我撇了撇嘴，“你等一下。”

掏出手机，打开相册，递到索尔面前。

“看？[医生]、[总裁]、[警察]……我制服控而已。”

本以为这样解释清楚，索尔就不会担心我喜欢警察而不喜欢他。

可谁想到，他看着我的相册竟然脸越来越黑。

？什么情况？

“这么多照片，哪里来的？”

？

“呃……我可是I'm Bored的资深用户，匹配到的没有一百也有几十，总得让我存点儿好东西吧？”

“删掉。”Puppy生气脸。

“这可都是宝贝！”

“我给你拍。”

？？？

“这可是你说的！你别反悔！”

于是当天晚上我缠着索尔把我柜子里存了多年的警服、白大褂、西装、军装等等等等，全都穿上拍了个遍。虽然不太合身，但至少穿得进去。

第二天我们两个都顶着黑眼圈，太阳晒屁股才起床。

这是我做完早餐回卧室叫他的时候抓拍的照片。

  
当然了，前一晚我们是分开睡的，他远道而来，我大度的把床让给了他。

至于后来的很多个晚上，在我这张小小的单人床上发生了什么……

你们自己猜吧。


End file.
